


【圭右】教训（mob堀田）

by DKjesseF



Category: mob堀田
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 堀田是个人渣需要被教训
Kudos: 80





	【圭右】教训（mob堀田）

**Author's Note:**

> 产奶+憋尿+尿道调教

堀田是被道上的人卖到这个男人手里的。

被打败的他再也没有立足之地，只能被迫沦为组织里的最底层，专门干一些打杂的下手工作。

那天组里正在谈一个大项目，堀田认命的泡了茶，轻轻推开了会议室的门，在一片争讨声中，慢慢跪下来给每一个空杯倒满茶水。

其他人都在大声争论着什么，堀田注意到，只有一个男人坐在沙发的中心一言不发。

男人穿着修身的西装，头发梳的一丝不苟，只有几根碎发落在额前，年纪应该和堀田差不多大，甚至看起来可能更年轻一些。

算的上是英俊的脸上是生人勿近的表情，散发出强大的磁场。

就在堀田偷偷打量男人的时候，男人的目光突然从文件上转到堀田身上，对上了那双看向自己的视线。

堀田立刻收回了目光，男人看向他的眼神似乎带着把锋利的刀，一刀一刀的仿佛在他身上凌迟，自己在男人的面前无处遁形。

再过不久，堀田就被告知自己变成了男人的所有物。

而他也根本没有资格去反对组里的决定，只是从告知他的老大口中得知，那个男人似乎是个惹不起的人物，组里一直争取机会与男人合作，而这次合作仅有的条件是把堀田交给他。

对比组里的利益，似乎堀田的性命根本不值一提，谁也不知道跟着那个男人走了到底还能不能活下来。

然而在跟着男人一个月的时间里，堀田知道，男人只是需要一个宠物。

他不能拥有姓名，男人总是叫他“我的小猫”，他本就容易哭，男人对于他的哭泣也似乎更加兴奋，于是在床上做出的事情越来越过分。

他曾经反抗过男人，甚至计划偷偷逃走过，可一次次的被男人抓了回来，男人崇尚绝对的力量，对于堀田逃走的惩罚也只是纯粹的疼痛。

在绝对力量的压制下，堀田再也无法反抗男人，他害怕疼痛，却被男人调教的习惯了疼痛，这幅身体开始被男人训练成他想要的样子。

堀田被命令不许穿衣服，不许直立走路，在男人的面前，他要永远当一只温顺的小猫。

再一次的，他跪在男人双腿之间，熟练的吞吐着男人的阴茎，粗长而坚硬，上面布满了可怖的青筋，堀田把牙齿收了起来，用舌头缠绕着柱身，一点一点把男人的全部含了进去。

开始的时候他还学不会这些技巧，只是被男人粗暴的抽插着，现在他学会了用舌头来服侍男人，尤其是用舌尖戳弄性器的铃口时，他会听到男人的吸气声。

男人最喜欢堀田给他做深喉，喉咙甬道脆弱的压迫感能够给予男人最大的征服快感，男人一手紧紧拽着堀田的黑发，一边用力的在堀田的喉咙甬道抽插。

“这里也变成性器官了呢。”男人着迷的抚摸着堀田红肿的唇瓣，含着他的阴茎时看起来就像是女人的阴唇，色情至极。

堀田又被男人的话说哭了，眼睛红红的含着泪望着男人，就是这副模样，男人用力顶入最深处，惹得堀田干呕了起来。

就是这副模样最能够激发出男人的施虐欲。

男人在堀田的口中射了出来，堀田被男人射出的精液呛得直咳嗽，咳的像一块破布被丢在地上，身体都抖成了一团。

“今天来玩点新花样吧？”男人自顾自的说了起来，转身在手中拿了些器具向堀田走了过来。

堀田吓得直发抖却不敢躲，只是用害怕的眼神盯着男人手中那些他不认识的奇形怪状的器具。

“你知道这是什么吗？”男人拿出了一根细长的玻璃棒，柱身是一节一节的椭圆形状，一端是圆形的球状，“这是我为你专门定制的。”

男人把尿道棒拿近到堀田眼前，“看，这里还有小猫的图案呢。”

堀田吞了吞口水，声音像是卡在喉咙里发不出来，只是颤抖着：“这是、这是用在哪里的？”

男人一把握住堀田微微勃起的阴茎，用拇指用力的摩擦顶端的脆弱铃口，男人笑了：“是插在这里的。”

堀田开始浑身颤抖了起来，那双水汪的眼睛再也承受不住主人的泪水，泪珠啪嗒啪嗒的掉在男人的手上，滚烫的灼伤出亮莹的水痕。

男人知道堀田在害怕，可他的小猫很听话，他不敢反抗自己的，他最喜欢看他的小猫露出这样的表情。

脆弱的、崩溃的、不堪一击的样子。

“还有这个，”男人又拿出了上面布满凸起的按摩棒，尾端还挂着一串毛绒的猫尾巴，硕大的逼真龟头戳在堀田的脸上，泪水浸湿了柱身。

“小猫会喜欢的对不对？”

堀田只有哭，脸都皱成了一团，可是他不能反抗男人，在男人温柔的抚摸下，他颤抖着点了点头，声音像是被掐住了脖子的猫咪。

“小猫会喜欢的……”

除了被未知发生的一切支配的恐惧之外，更折磨堀田的是逐渐升起的尿意。

今天男人让他喝掉了三升的水，里面似乎加了利尿剂，他眼看着自己的肚子鼓了起来，下腹的尿意更甚，他看着男人用润滑剂摩擦着他的铃口，憋的浑身颤抖。

他看着男人用那根细长的尿道棒触碰到他的铃口时，冰凉的触感让他打了个激灵，他忍不住开口祈求男人：“求求您、求求您让我上个厕所……”

男人只是抬头看了他一眼，便把他定在了原地不能动，男人用另一只手捏着堀田的下巴，拇指狠狠摩擦着红肿的嘴唇，感受指腹下柔软的触感。

“不可以。”

堀田吓得连哭声都安静了下来，只是小声的抽泣着，紧接着就被插进来的尿道棒疼的尖叫了起来。

“好疼——呜、坏掉了、好疼啊——”堀田哭喊着，看着已经插进自己阴茎的尿道棒，连顶端露出的球状上猫咪的图案都似乎在嘲笑他。

男人没有理会堀田的哭喊，只是粗暴的把堀田翻过身去，掰开挺翘的臀瓣，露出正在收缩的殷红肉穴。

男人狠狠地打了下堀田的屁股，白皙的臀肉上立刻泛起了红痕，嗤笑道：“疼吗？可是小猫流水了。”

堀田哭的直抽搐，连带着肉穴都收缩了起来，褶皱上还泛着水光，他被男人调教的身体已经淫荡不堪，只能靠后面达到高潮，肉穴依旧紧致，但却变得更加柔软。

柔软到男人只用了一点润滑剂就能把粗大的按摩棒插了进去。

凸起的颗粒摩擦着肠肉，一寸一寸把后穴给打开，深深的捅进肠道的最深处，堀田几乎发不出声音，所有的哭喊都卡在了喉咙里。

男人还在揉捏着他的屁股，把泛红的臀肉捏成各种各样的形状，压迫着肉穴里的按摩棒，颗粒一次又一次的刺激着他的前列腺。

这实在是太舒服了、堀田胡乱的大脑不能思考任何东西，只是想要达到高潮、想要痛快的射精。

然而堵住他尿道的玻璃棒让他的阴茎肿胀得发疼，不能射精的痛苦混杂着后穴不断传来的快感，快要把他整个人都撕裂了。

男人又开始继续动作，他一手抓住堀田两只纤细的手腕，用绳子从堀田的胸膛处捆绑了起来，穿过腋下再绕到肋骨，最后把堀田的双手绑在了背后。

绳子捆绑的像是女人的内衣一样把堀田的胸部变得更加突出了，经常被男人吮吸的乳尖颤抖着，乳头不自觉的挺立起来，肿胀成花生米的大小。

这样的捆绑似乎把堀田肿胀的肚子也突出了起来，那被迫喝下去的水如今都进了膀胱里，尿意快要把堀田逼疯了。

他只能在地板上不断地抽搐，后穴的震动迫使他想要射精，下腹中的水又让他想痛快的尿出来，而这一切都被插在阴茎的尿道棒堵住了。

硬生生的劫塞他所有的快感。

男人只是坐在一边的沙发上满意的看着他的小猫在地板上不断的变换姿势，他看着他小猫凸起的肚子，已经被憋红了的阴茎和在空气中颤抖的乳头。

他的小猫有一副漂亮的身体，在此刻每一个姿势都变成了一幅幅油画，漂亮的肌肉布在他纤细的骨骼上，几乎没有体毛的私处被看的一清二楚。

白皙的肌肤开始泛起了红，粉嫩的像是刚刚蒸出来的白团子，阴茎不断的往外流出淫液，打湿了堀田的下腹。

堀田觉得自己快要达到极致了，他的思维也开始随着按摩棒的震动断断续续，眼睛逐渐失去了焦距，他只是呆呆的望着男人的方向，眼神中一片迷茫。

他现在只要一动就能够听到自己肚子里咕噜咕噜的水声——这太过了，他快要坏掉了。

“求求您、我想尿尿……”堀田的声音沙哑，他已经再没有多余的力气去哭喊了。

他似乎像个孩子一样恳求自己的父母，“求求您了……让我尿出来吧……”

而男人只是走过来，一脚踩在他的肚子上，压力让堀田整个人都弹了起来，“不要再踩了——求您！”堀田挣扎起来，阴茎肿胀的发疼，他甚至觉得自己的膀胱是不是快要炸掉了——

男人改成用手轻揉堀田的小腹，感受到手心下的肿胀，男人笑着说：“小猫像怀孕了呢。”

堀田只能呜咽着，男人施与的压力让尿意更甚，他甚至感觉自己的阴茎已经坏掉了、仿佛只是个摆设一样挺立着。

他快要达到极致了——他终于激发了男人那少的可怜的同情心，男人一边撸动着他的阴茎，一边慢慢地把尿道棒一节一节的抽了出来。

被撑开的尿道孔一时之间合不拢，殷红的甬道从透明的玻璃棒看的一清二楚，“我的小猫这里也很漂亮呢。”

堀田不断的颤抖着，被抽出的尿道棒一节一节的摩擦着他脆弱的尿道，就算完全抽了出来，堀田也没有被释放的感觉了。

他的身体反应似乎已经变得迟钝了。

“坏掉了……呜、尿不出来、主人……我坏掉了……”堀田脸都哭成了团，看着毫无反应的阴茎，他拼命的想尿出来，可是迟钝的神经却久久不能动作。

男人只是面无表情的一脚踩上堀田鼓胀的小腹，用力一压，尿液顺着压力从已经涨紫的阴茎喷发而出，在空中划出一段弧线，最后都落在堀田的身上。

巨大的快感淹没了堀田，他觉得自己全身都在高潮，身体开始不受控制的抽搐起来，他觉得自己像是个坏掉的水龙头，只有被一次次的按压，才能够尿出来。

男人看着堀田失神的模样，他知道这种释放是可以让人的快感达到极致的，此刻的堀田像是个坏掉的布娃娃，他承受不住这样的刺激。

完完全全的被男人所支配。

而男人一直喂堀田吃的药似乎也在这个刺激下发挥了作用，肿胀的感觉从胸部传来，随着尿液喷发出来的还有几股香甜的奶水。

堀田哭的更凶了，他被男人完完全全的变成了一个女人，他看着自己不断流出奶水的胸部，开始挣扎了起来。

可在男人绝对的力量压制下，他这微弱的反抗似乎也只是给男人添了些情趣罢了。

他被粗暴的抱了起来，男人抽出在他肉穴肆虐的按摩棒，换上了自己早已肿胀的阴茎，一捅到底。

堀田被顶的翻了白眼，尖叫都无法发出，被卡在喉咙里转成微小的呜咽，他被迫随着男人上下颠簸，没有尿完的尿液随着男人每一下的抽插都断断续续的流出一些。

带着腥味的尿液遍布在堀田的身体上，落在他们的交合处，这是无比疯狂的一场性爱，坚硬炙热的阴茎冲破层层柔软的肠肉，直达堀田的最深处。

不断地尿意和快感撕扯着堀田的大脑，他像是在暴风雨中颠簸的残舟，只能任由男人摆布。

男人一边不断地进攻着一边低下头咬住堀田流着奶水的乳头，连带着乳晕都含在嘴里吮吸，香甜的乳汁入喉，更加刺激了男人的劣性。

堀田快要被男人粗暴的操弄顶的呕吐了，他的眼睛已经哭的红肿，泪水啪嗒滴在胸前，混杂着乳汁被男人吞了下去。

他觉得自己全身每一个洞都在流水，香甜的奶水混着腥味的尿液这种奇怪的味道在空气中蔓延开来。

堀田完全不能思考了，他只能感觉到屁股里滚烫的阴茎和被男人吮吸的乳头带来的强烈快感。

他真的变成了一只只会发情的小猫咪。

男人把堀田压下地板上，坚硬冰凉的地板让堀田的皮肤不由的起了一层疙瘩，他的双腿被男人挂在了肩膀上，肉穴不断进出的阴茎越来越肿胀，堀田知道男人快要射精了。

男人双手抓住他肿胀的胸部，白皙的乳肉在指缝中溢出，一股股的乳汁喷洒出来，水柱落下滴落在堀田的嘴里。

他尝到了自己奶水的味道。

香甜的、带着一点点的骚腥味。

男人的精液射进了他身体的最深处，最后的尿液也被男人的顶弄射了出来，落在堀田自己的身上。

男人低下头咬住堀田红肿的乳头，吸食着快要干涸的奶水，“小猫、我的猫咪、给我生个孩子好不好？”

“小猫要怀孕好不好？”

堀田失神的点点头，被松开了的手摸着自己似乎还在肿胀的肚子、呆呆的回应男人：“好、小猫会怀孕的……”

“会给主人生孩子的……”

堀田在这一刻终于碎掉了，像个破碎的布娃娃，无论再怎么拼凑也不会完整了。

他被男人永远的束缚住了——变成了一只属于男人的猫咪。


End file.
